


Boxing Day Presents

by SubtextEquals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After transforming on Christmas, Sirius and Remus open their presents a day later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day Presents

By the time Remus woke—properly and not just briefly opening his eyes before turning back into the pillow again—it was well past noon. Last night’s transformation had been the worst he’d had in years but then with only Padfoot to keep him company he had expected as much. It had been a lovely Christmas present, he had to say.

“Remus?”

Remus turned his attention to his boyfriend. As he sat up his back cracked audibly. Sirius winced in response and Remus reached for his hand.

“Didn’t hurt.” He said as Sirius smoothed his palm over the back of Remus’s hand.

When he tried to move his legs he bumped into something hard and rectangular. Remus’s gaze drifted to the bed and he blinked in surprise.

“What’s this?”

This was obvious. Nestled all about him in the rickety cot of the hospital wing were bunches of presents.

“Well, you were too sick to open your gifts yesterday so I brought them all down here.” Sirius flashed him an uncertain grin.

“You do know that Boxing Day is when servants open gifts from their masters?”

Sirius let out that familiar bark of a laugh. “I won’t hold it against you.” He grabbed one of the boxes by Remus’s feet. This one was wrapped haphazardly in such a way that even if it were viewed from a distance there would be no mistaking it. This was a gift from Sirius.

“Are you up for it now?” He asked.

“Yes.” There was a twinge in Remus’s arm as he grabbed Sirius’s tie but he ignored it, focusing instead on the man he’d shared his bed and so much more with for the past year. “But first…”

He tugged feebly but Sirius followed his direction. Leaning forward, he caught Remus’s lips with his own.

It was some time before they touched the presents.


End file.
